pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Jester Zombie (Timeless)
The '''Jester Zombie is an ennemy from Dark Ages, that is peculiar because of his high speed and climbing abilities, as well as his ability to jump at his right or left to avoid shots Appearance and origins He is based on a jester, a person which was charged of entertaining royal courts during medieval times. This jester is much more creepy than its Plants vs Zombies 2, with an elongated body, a quadrupedal posture, and long claw-like fingers. He is dressed with approximatively the same outfit, but is more weathered and can sometimes only have one eye Attack Patterns He will attack by swinging its claws at you, but can sometimes charge up a bit and attack with both, doing 30 damage instead of 10. He can also attack while he jumps at you Strategies Not only he has good stats, he is also quite creepy, and relies mostly on shock value to ambush his victims. He will usually stay on roof or walls, before shrieking when he spots you and start attacking. Unless he is moving in a straight line, don't bother projectiles, as they will most likely miss their targets. Instead, keep a shield, a good close range weapon and brace yourself, because you won't last long without any good protection. First, try to pary or stop at least his first attack, then quickly retaliate with a strong attack, and use your shield as soon as possible. Don't be too cocky, since they tend to do series of small attacks and will try to use any opening there might be, so trying to attack too soon might lead to them scoring combos on your face. Carefully proceed this way and you will be able to kill him without taking damage. Slower weapons like a Battle Axe are prohibited, since their slow attacks will generally let them use their dodging abilities and immediately retaliate and severely damage you. Multiple Spears can be efficient, unless the jesters are able to pass through and Danish Axes will only be useful if you can do a clean cut. When your teammate is struggling with one, try to avoid shooting him, even with throwing weapond, as they will dodge them and generally start striking heavily their targets. You can also set them on fire via puddles of oils, but they can avoid it if they jump on the walls. You can try to blind them with a Torch, but doing this too much will only cause them to be immune to it. However, it can synergize well with slower weapons and allow you to put them down with less troubles Gallery JPEG_20200111_171725.jpg|Quick concept art for the Jester Zombie. His weird position is due to an impossibility of drawing is back properly Trivia *It was one of the first zombies to be created for the game **Coincidentally, it is also one of the first zombies to have a completely different way of working *His dodging ability may reference his spinning ability from PvZ2 *It is set to appear in the Dark Ages trailer, seen creeping on a monastery's roof under the thunder Category:Zombies Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Climbing zombies Category:Dark Ages related Category:Dark Ages zombies Category:Creepy stuff Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless zombies Category:Climbers